Past Meets Present
by Oathkeeper0317
Summary: What happens when all of the Ash's from different region's and times meet up, craziness that's what. I own nothing. Look on my Profile for info on my AU Ash.
1. Introduction and mix ups

**I decided to make this fanfic when I saw this deviantart art. I can't remember it's name but it's pretty cool. anyway, this story isn't going to be that long, about 3 or 4 chapters at most. Anyway lets go. I don't own Pokemon. This chapter is the introduction basically.  
**

* * *

"Ugh, what happened"? Ash groans while getting up. He noticed he was in a forest however, something was wrong. "Clemont! Bonnie! Serena!" He shouts into the woods, trying to find his lost friends. Ash heard a groan beside him, prompting him to look over, and it left him shocked. Ash was staring at his old friends, Misty and Brock. "What the"? Ash mutters in shock. Ash saw the two slowly rise up after a minute of him staring. "Ash could you quiet down"? Misty groans in annoyance. Brock looked at Ash and saw the stunned look on his face, and his clothes. "What's with your clothes"? Brock asks in confusion. Ash just stood in shock at watching his friends look at him weirdly. "Well Ash, are you going to stare at us all day or explain"? Misty asks. "How are you here"? Ash asks finally. Misty and Brock both look at each other. "What do you mean? we just got done with defeating Clair, then after that, all was blank until we woke up here". Brock explains. Ash's eyes go wider at the explanation. "Time Travel". Ash mutters to himself. Ash's eyes widen at that revelation, if they were here, then he must have a past self wandering somewhere. Ash heard another groan from behind him, Ash looked over and noticed Pikachu slowly getting up after a dizzy spell. "His or my Pikachu"? Ash mutters while walking over to Pikachu. Pikachu looks at Ash before crawling up his shoulder, but quickly gawked when he saw Misty and Brock. "Time travel, buddy". Ash explains, causing Pikachu to calm down. "Look, something is wrong here, we need to get going and find out what's happened". Ash explains before motioning the two to follow. "What happened to you"? Misty asks in a shocked tone. Ash didn't reply, which caused the two to follow him for answers.

"Ugh, that hurt". Ash groans before getting up. He looked around and noticed a forest around him. "Where am I"? He asks. Ash heard a groan before looking behind him and gawked. He saw a girl with blue hair under a beanie hat, and Brock with a different outfit, with Pikachu laying beside him. "What's going on"? Ash asks in confusion before sitting down. "All I can remember is beating Brandon and winning my last frontier symbol, but that's it". He mutters to himself before hearing the two humans groan before they rose. "What happened"? The girl asks while rubbing her head. She looks at Ash with sapphire eyes laced with confusion. "Ash whats wrong, and what's with your clothes"? She asks in confusion. Brock looks at Ash for a minute before blinking. "What are you doing in your Hoenn outfit"? He asks in confusion. "What are you talking about Brock, I defeated Brandon and got the last frontier symbol remember"? Ash asks in confusion. Brock's eyes widened before he sighed. "Ash, that happened a long time ago, we seemed to be affected by time travel". Brock explains. "Your not the Ash we're familiar with, your an Ash from the past". Brock explains causing Ash's eyes to widen. "What"? Ash asks in shock. "Well, I guess I better introduce myself again". The girl giggles out. "I'm Dawn, nice to meet you again". Dawn introduces with a giggle. "Nice to meet you". Ash says with a nod. Pikachu stares in confusion at the exchange before climbing up Ash's shoulder. "Well, it seems you got the right Pikachu". Brock says with a chuckle. "At any case, we better get moving". Ash says before walking off with the two in tow.

"Who are you"?! Ash asks in rage and confusion while keeping a hand on Charizard's Poke ball. "What are you talking about Ash, we're your friends". Serena explains in a panic. "I don't know you". Ash says with a stern face. Pikachu kept the same stern face on his buddy's shoulder. Clemont however, was staring at Ash like he was trying to figure something out. 'What was the last thing you remember"? Clemont asks, getting Ash's attention. "I just defeated Clair and obtained my final gym badge". Ash explains, calming down slightly. "That's what I thought, Ash told us about that when he was in Johto, which was a long time ago". Clemont explains. "Your from the past". Clemont finishes while pointing at Ash dramatically. Ash's jaw dropped at the revelation. "That's impossible how could-" Ash begins but remembers the Celebi fiasco. "I guess your right". Ash says in defeat. "Well, now that we've calmed down, how about we introduce ourselves". Clemont offers. "I guess you know who I am". Ash says with a chuckle. "Yea, I'm Serena, oh do you remember this"? Serena asks while pulling out the same handkerchief she showed the other Ash. Ash stared at it for a second before blinking. "Oh yea, I remember, your the straw hat girl". Ash says with a smile. "Right"! Serena says with a smile. "I'm Bonnie, and this is my big brother Clemont". Bonnie introduces. "Well, now that we've got introduction's out of the way, we need to find our respective partners". Clemont says. 'He's right, come on". Ash says before walking off. "Do you even know where your going"? Serena asks. "Nope". Ash says with a grin.

Ash and Pikachu were walking with May, Max and Brock after a quick figure out and agreement. "So your in a region called Unova"? Max asks in awe, knowing that time travel is possible. "Yea, I just got done with the last gym, and I met up with some friends that May and Brock will know later". Ash explains with a grin. "Aww, can't you tell us"? May asks in annoyance. "Sorry, I can't, who knows how it will affect time". Ash says sternly. "He's right May, who knows how it will affect time". Brock scolds. However Brock was itching to ask a question. "Do I at least find a woman". Brock asks hopefully. Ash bit his lip before turning to Brock. "I can't say really, not that I can't tell you, It's just that I haven't seen you in a while". Ash explains, causing Brock to slump down.

"Well this is an interesting recipe". Cilan say while walking with Ash and Iris conversing in the background. "So your a dragon type trainer"? Ash asks curiously. "Yep, I want to become a Dragon Master". Iris announces with a grin. "Well, if you put your mind to it, anything's possible". Ash says with a grin. Iris blinks in surprise for a second before smiling. "Hey, I know, why don't I show you my dragon type Pokemon". Ash offers with a smile while Pikachu was talking with Axew. "You got a dragon type Pokemon"? Iris says in shock. "Yea look". Ash says before tossing out Gible's pokeball. "You got a Gible"! Iris squeals in amazement before hugging Gible who liked the attention. "Yep, and he's also working on Draco Meteor". Ash reveals with a smirk. "Amazing, how come Ash never told me before"? Iris asks in happiness while hugging Gible some more. "I guess, it was because I always like to look forward, and how I like to get a new team after every region". Ash guesses before calling back Gible. "Well, we better get moving so we can find our correct partners". Cilan announces while walking up to them. "He's right, let's get going". Ash says before walking off. "Still the same excited kid". Iris mutters with a smile. "Lets go". Cilan says.

_10 Minutes later_

After ten minutes of drilling Ash for answers, Ash finally revealed he's from the future and went into a explanation, leaving the two in shock. "Hey look, I see a clearing". Misty says while pointing, with Togepi cheering in her lap. "It seems so, maybe we can rest for lunch". Brock says while walking side by side with Ash. "Sound's good". Ash agrees before the broke through the treeline.

"What the-" Ash says in shock. The reason why, is because at the same time, the rest of the groups came out of different parts of the forest. "Huh, well at least we found the group". Ash says with a chuckle. The five Ash's slowly walked towards each other before circling each other with awed looks. "So this is what I look like in the future". Kanto Ash says in awe. "Seems so". Hoenn Ash agrees with a smirk. "We are really good looking". Unova Ash says with a grin, which prompt a hum of agreement from the others. "Oh brother". Misty exclaims with a facepalm. Misty noticed that Brock disappeared to talk to the other Brock's. Cilan and Clemont joined in shortly, they all figured out that they all have great cooking skills, and worthy advice. "Why don't we start on lunch". Clemont offers, getting a nod from most of the group. "I'm gonna have a look around, see if I can't find something ". Kalos Ash offers before walking off. "Be careful". Bonnie shouts to Ash who waves in response. Max seemed to finally notice Bonnie. "Who are you"? Max asks while Bonnie turns to him. "I'm Bonnie, and that's my big brother Clemont". Bonnie says while pointing to Clemont who was cooking with the guys. "Huh, I'm Max, I'm with my big sister May". Max introduces before pointing to May who was talking to the girls. "Nice to meet you". Bonnie says with a smile, which Max agrees. Kalos Ash stared at the group, and is glad to see that their getting along. "Let's hope thing go well". Ash says before walking into the woods again.

To be Continued.

* * *

**So what do you think? It seems pretty nice, also I have the idea of including the rivals into the fiasco as well. R&R this is Oathkeeper0317 signing out.**


	2. Prepare for 5 times the trouble

**This is RWBY: The Assassin, all over again. Also for any that are curious, the reason why Kanto Ash knows Serena is because Ash hasn't gone on that many adventures, so he has a more clearer picture of his past than Kalos Ash. Anyway, on with the fic. I do not own Pokemon, only my AU Ash. When the Ash's are talking to each other, they refer to each other by their regions.  
**

* * *

"So, what are your most recent, interesting events"? Clemont asks while they we're around the table. "I finished defeating Clair". Kanto Ash explains. "I defeated Brandon and got my frontier symbol". Hoenn Ash adds. "I defeated Palmer and got my last badge". Sinnoh Ash continues. "I defeated Roxie and got the Toxic Badge" Unova Ash explains. Kalos Ash stayed silent for a while, he came back and hour ago with nothing to show. "What about you Ash"? Kanto Brock asks. Kalos Ash stayed silent until the Brock's gasped as his face went red under his cap. "What happened Ash"? Sinnoh Brock asks in shock. The other Ash's started to backtrack away from the table, just to be safe. Clemont however, began to backtrack to their most recent, and interesting event. "The most interesting thing that was recent was the Pokevision studio's". Clemont explains while Kalos Ash flinches. "Hey Ash, you didn't say anything when Serena did the Fennekin cosplay". Bonnie explains while Kalos Ash goes stone frozen while the girls (minus Serena) where listening with interest. "What do you mean 'cosplay'"? Cilan asks curiously. "I still have the pictures". Bonnie says before she begins to dig in her satchel. Unbeknownst to them, Kalos Ash began to slowly sneak away from the table. However, Iris was sharp and saw him. "And where are you going"? She asks with crossed arms as Kalos Ash stands straight. The entire group was eying him curiously, except Bonnie who finally pulled out some pictures. "Got them"! She shouts happily while the group leans in. Kalos Ash gave the other Ash's a look to run, because this wasn't going to end well. Unova Ash gave him a nod before subtly charging up electricity in his arm. Kalos Ash began to make a smoke bomb with his Pyrokinesis. By the time the group looked at them to ask questions, both Ash's threw their respective bombs down, resulting in two smoke clouds. "Run"! Kalos Ash shouts before running for the woods with the others following with their Pikachu's as well.

After running for 5 minutes straight, all of the Ash's came to a second clearing. "What was that for"? Kanto asks in confusion. "You don't want to know". Kalos says bluntly. "Well, now that we've ran off, we can't go back for a while". Sinnoh grumbles before sitting down. "How about we trade stories". Kanto offers. The other Ash's give him a look. "I mean for the ones who don't know". He corrects. "You sure, won't it affect time if we know what happens"? Hoenn asks in worry. "He's right". Sinnoh Ash agrees. "Ok, how about, how we came to the regions, how about that". Kanto barters. "The Ash's stared at each other before shrugging, it wouldn't hurt. "You start first Hoenn". Sinnoh says while sitting in the circle of Ash's. "Well, for me it was smooth sailing until team Rocket came along and tried to steal Pikachu again". He starts while the Ash's groan in annoyance. "Anyway, I managed to blast them off again, however Pikachu got lost and ill, so I had to race him to Professor Birch's lab and try to heal him which is where I met May, however Pikachu had too much electricity, which led him to overload the drainer, and the loose electricity caused Pikachu to hallucinate, after chasing after him for a good time, I managed to save him from falling off of a cliff after he ran over it". He continues. "He managed to struggle which led to him biting me in the arm". He says while showing them the bite mark while Pikachu frowns. "Anyway, Team Rocket tried to steal him again, but their plan backfired when Pikachu let loose all of it's electricity and the machine absorbed it all, and Pikachu blasted them off again, but not before accidentally frying May's bike". Hoenn finishes with a chuckle. The rest of them chuckled as well. "It seems we have a bad history with females and their bikes". Kanto says with a laugh. "Well not for me". Unova says. "Pikachu actually shocked Iris herself when she hugged him too tight". He explains with a laugh. "Same for Bonnie as well". Kalos chuckles out. "What about Serena, did she ever get shocked"? Sinnoh asks. "No I don't think so, if you don't count the Pokevision studio incident". He says with a hand on his chin. "What happened that caused you to get so embarrassed". Unova asks carefully. Kalos turns red again before taking out a picture. "I managed to swipe this off of Bonnie". Kalos says before showing them. They all crowd around the picture which led them to blush slightly, and Sinnoh wolf whistled which got the others attention. "What"? He asks while the others step back and the Pikachu's gave him a weird look.

"What was that"? Dawn shouts when the smoke cleared. "They bolted". Sinnoh Brock answers in annoyance. "And one of them stole my picture". Bonnie exclaims sadly. "Why do you think he ran"? Cilan asks while waving away leftover smoke. "He must have been embarrassed" May answers while looking at the craters. "How did he do that anyway"? Misty asks in awe at the craters. "He has power over lightning, and ice" Iris answers. "And fire". Clemont adds. The others blink at that before sighing. "We better get looking". Kanto Brock suggests. "Yea lets go" Dawn agrees. But before they could get any further, smoke bombs landed on the ground before they exploded, clouding the place once again. "Who did this"? Iris asks angry. "Prepare for trouble" A voice rings out. "Oh great" Serena mutters annoyed. "And make it double" Another voice rings out, this time from the opposite direction. "The groups eyes widened at the thought of what could happen. "Oh no". they all mutter.

After talking about other things, leading up to Ash's powers, the others where shocked that they get powers like that. "Cool"! Kanto says with sparkling eyes. "Yea" Sinnoh says with a smirk before turning to Unova. "By the way, how did you lose to that Trip guy anyway"? Sinnoh asks. Unova flinches before explaining. "Pikachu couldn't use any electric attacks, I wasn't prepared for it, so he managed to beat me". Unova reveals. Sinnoh and Hoenn both fell over at those words. They we're about to continue, but an explosion interrupted them. "That came from the camp"! Kanto shouts. "Lets go". Kalos says before running towards the smoke as the others followed.

Back at the camp, the Ash's all hid in bushes and gawked at what they saw, 5 different team rockets. "Dang, didn't think they would come". Kalos exclaims silently. "Shh, their talking" Hoenn shushes. "Well, it seems our little portal puller worked". Jessie exclaims before laughing with the other Jessie's. "Wait, are you saying you pulled us here"? Dawn says shocked. "Yep, and it worked just fine, now we won't have nuisance's in our time, and we get 5 times the Pokemon". James says with a smirk. "Yea, and it was all thanks to this baby". Meowth says while patting a square machine that hummed with energy. "So that's what brought us here" Sinnoh says with a grimace. "This thing is all that holds this made up zone together, it also has a memory wiper, so you won't remember a thing when you head back". Meowth explains with a evil smirk while the other Meowth's laugh. "We'll forget about all of his"? Kanto says shocked. "Well at least they know the consequences of time travel" Kalos says while glaring at the machine. "We need to stop them". Kanto says before getting up, but Hoenn pulls him back down. "We need to think of a plan first" Sinnoh scolds. Kalos had a thought at those words. "I got an idea". Kalos say with a grin. "What is it"? Unova asks while sitting down. "Listen close" Kalos says while he whispers the plan.

Team Rocket all gathered the Pokemon from their time specific twerps. "Hey, where's the Pikachu along with the main twerp"? Meowth asks while they all looked. "They left after a strange incident". Kanto Brock explains with a grin. "And they would know to stay away". Misty says with a smirk. "TEAM ROCKET"! Ash's voice rings out. Everyone turned to see Kanto Ash staring defiantly at them. "I stand corrected" Misty groans. "Well, looks like we saved the trouble of hunting you down". Jessie says while she summons her Pokemon along with the other Jessie's. "Attack"! They all shouts with their respective Pokemon charging. However, they failed to see a smirk going onto Ash's face.

_To be continued_

* * *

**How did you like this chapter, and for those who are curious, the picture was of Serena in her Fennekin outfit from this weeks episode (If you watch English dub). The next chapter will probably be the last. Anyway, R&R this is Oathkeeper0317 signing out.**


	3. Tricks and Splits

**Alright here is chapter 3, and possibly the last chapter. This chapter is going to be short. I do not own Pokemon except my AU Ash.**

* * *

_Five minutes before._

"Alright, you all know the plan right"? Kalos Ash asks. "Yeah, we change clothes, take them by surprise, and destroy the machine". Hoenn Ash answers. "Alright lets do it". Kanto says while taking his hat off.

_Back to present._

Kalos Ash in Kanto Ash's outfit smirked at the incoming attack. Kalos Ash took in a breath before breathing fire at the incoming Pokemon. "Ah! What is this"! one of the Jessie's screamed while calling back her unconscious Pokemon. "I thought the Kalos twerp used fire". Meowth said in shock. Ash's friends where also shocked at the attack. Even more when they saw Sinnoh Ash sneak from another part of the forest and asked Pikachu to knock the lock off quietly. "Hey! What are you doing"! One of the James' asks after seeing Ash. The rest turned around and saw Sinnoh Ash. "Get the twerp"! Jessie shouts while pouncing. Sinnoh Ash smirks before ice began to gather around his arms, revealing himself to be Unova Ash. "Chill out"! Ash shouts before blasting a icy wind at the group, freezing them. The group was shocked at the blast. "Grab your Pokemon, we're leaving this place". Hoenn says while grabbing the box full of Pokeballs. After everyone got their Pokemon and the Ash's changed back, They all looked over the machine which was humming with energy. "Once this is destroyed, we'll all return to our times". Kalos says sadly. "It has to be done". Unova says while looking at his friends. "Do it quickly". Kanto says while closing his eyes. Kalos and Unova both nod before bringing down a Thunder Storm on the machine, destroying it. They all jumped as the world broke apart into a white expanse with them on a small piece of land. Kalos turned to see the small island splitting them apart. "So long guys, Best Wishes"! Unova says with a wave. They all wave back before a white light blinded them.

Ash groaned as he got up, surprised to see them at the campsite. "What happened, I can't remember a thing". Ash groans. He looked and saw Serena, Clemont, and Bonnie get up. Ash turned to the sky and smiled. "But I know it was fun". Ash mutters before getting up.

_End_

* * *

**And there ya go, the final chapter, sorry if it was short. I couldn't use much so sorry.**


End file.
